Christmas with the one you love
by jraeder26
Summary: Daniel hepled pick Betty up after Henry left. But what he did not plan on is falling in love with her!


**This is a Daniel and Betty one shot. It is just an early Christmas present to everyone. I totally love Henry and Betty and I would never want Henry to leave but for story purposes that's what happens.**

Betty sat in the chair by Henry's bed wearing a button down shirt that Henry left in his apartment. Her glasses were sitting on the night stand as tears fell down her cheeks. Henry had left an hour ago to go to the airport and Betty hadn't been able to leave her spot since he left. She was afraid when she got up and left his apartment it would be real and she would have to face the world with out her Knight and Shining Amour.

She thought back to last five months and shook her head. They were the best five months of her life and she honestly could say that they were worth it but the pain now wasn't worth it. His apartment still smelled like him and it was killing her. She was going to miss his kisses, his hugs, his body up close to hers, the way he laughed, the way he smiled at her, and most importantly she was going to miss his big heart. She felt empty and alone and it wasn't fair that she wasn't allowed to be happy. Everyday they were together she thought he would change his mind and stay with her. She couldn't go to the airport with Henry because she wasn't going to watch him walk away from her for a second time.

Betty had called Daniel twenty minutes ago letting him know that she couldn't come in today. Daniel understood that she needed this time to get her heart and mind together. It didn't stop him from being worried about her and he even asked if she needed a shoulder to cry on. Betty of course told him that she needed to be alone and thank him for caring about her.

Here he stood outside of Henry's apartment contemplating knocking. He knew she was going to be angry but he couldn't let her have this moment because his heart was breaking for her. She was his best friend and she needed him even if she didn't think she did. Daniel wanted to comfort her for all those times she comforted him.

He knocked lightly on the door and waited a couple seconds. Betty unlocked all the locks and opened the door. Daniel was not prepared for the sight before. Betty looked miserable and now angry as she stood staring at him. She opened the door further and let him in.

"_You couldn't just leave me alone could you Daniel?" Betty asked quietly as she sat down in the chair she was sitting in._

"_I was worried about you Betty." Daniel let out as he walked over and sat in front of her on the bed._

"_Well all I got to say is don't call me stupid ok! I don't think I could take it." Betty announced as more tears fell down her face. There was one thing Daniel hated and it was watching Betty be in pain. He could take pretty much anything but any time Betty was hurt or confused he couldn't take it._

"_I'm not here …" "Why did he leave me Daniel? I don't understand… What I did wrong." Betty buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Daniel came off the bed immediately and walked over to her on his knees and hugged her with everything he had in him. Betty was shaking uncontrollably but Daniel rubbed her back for comfort._

"_I don't know why anyone would want to leave you Betty because if it was me I wouldn't be able to. But sometimes us men can be idiots. I know Henry's one." Daniel said softly as he cupped her face in his hands and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. Betty had the saddest expression on her face but Daniel needed to say._

"_He is Betty, a big idiot and if it was up to me he'd be hurting real bad right now. You want to know why because I would have kicked his ass. You're not stupid Betty for giving into love the way you did. After thinking about it I would have done the same thing." Daniel confessed. _

"_But why does it hurt so bad. I thought it would have been worth it. But now I wished I had never met Henry Grubstick!" Betty yelled his name to the ceiling. Her spunk was coming back a little and Daniel like seeing that._

"_I can't give you an explanation about why your heart hurts but I can tell you that it will get better with time. I remember someone telling me that same thing when Sophia broke my heart. Someone picked me up off of the ground, brushed me off, and told me what a wonderful person I was. So here I am picking you up off the ground Betty." Betty smiled as she wrapped her arms around Daniel and smiled the first time since Daniel had gotten there._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A year and half later Betty came into Daniels kitchen and laughed as he attempted to decorate the Christmas cookies him and Betty decided to make for her family. She smiled brightly up at Daniel as he had powder all over his face and frosting on his fingers. Betty thought it was the funniest thing she had seen in a while. Daniel smiled at her laughter and thought it was music to his ears.

Betty had come a long way since Daniel found her at Henry's house. Her heart mended quite nicely and Betty thanked him for it everyday. One new development that happened was he never thought he would fall in love with her but six months after Henry left he asked Betty out on a date and she said yes.

Here they were making Christmas cookies for her family. He was going to wait until they were over at her Dads house to give her, her present but he couldn't contain himself.

"_Hey sweetheart, there is a gift wrapped in pink over there under the tree can you go get it. It happens to be yours." Daniel asked. He noticed that her eyes got huge and she smiled that beautiful smile of hers._

"_I thought we were waiting to exchange gifts at my dads house?" Betty said confused._

"_It's just something small." Daniel explained._

Betty walked over to the tree and picked up the pink box. Daniel had cleaned himself off and sat next to her on the couch. Betty opened the package by ripping the paper off and noticed the Tiffany's Box. She opened the box and saw the velvet and opened it up. The ring was a gorgeous three karat diamond, princess cut with a platinum band and tears fell down Betty's cheek. She noticed when she looked up that Daniel was down on one knee and before he let her say anything he had to tell her how he felt.

" _Before you tell me anything I have to tell you that I love you. You have made me so happy Betty that I want to spend every waking second loving you. I hate when you go home at night by yourself and I hate that I can not wake up with you every morning. I want to spend the rest of my life proving to you that I am a better man since you have been in my life. So, Betty Suarez will you marry me?" Daniel waited for an answer when he saw Betty smile and nod her head yes it took everything he had in him not to pounce on her._

"_Daniel of course I'll marry you. You mean the world and more to me and you don't have to spend the rest of life proving to me that you have become a better man. I see it everyday. I love you very much and I am so proud of you." Daniel picked Betty up and spun her around and gave her a passionate kiss._

"_God I love this woman!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Two years later Betty woke up and smiled it was Christmas morning and she got to wake up next to her wonderful husband. Betty took one look at her husband and snuggled closer to him. She had a big surprise for him and she wanted him to wake up for it.

"_Daniel.. Daniel.. It's Christmas morning!" Betty said softly as she nudged him softly. Daniel smiled and wrapped in his arms around her tighter._

"_Just five more minutes Betty… And I promise will open presents." Daniel said as he grazed her neck with his lips._

"_Oh alright!" "But I guess I can share your surprise in bed." Betty let out. Daniel sat up and looked at his wife. God she was beautiful and lately she just had this constant glow about her._

"_What kind of surprise?" He asked curious._

"_Oh I don't know… How do you tell your husband that your pregnant?" Betty blurted out. Daniel's eyes got huge and he looked between Betty's eyes and her stomach._

"_I am going to be a daddy!" Daniel thought this was the best news he ever received except for when Betty said she would marry him. He wrapped his arms around her as tears fell down his cheek._

"_I take it your happy that were having a baby." Betty said as tears flowed down her cheeks.. _

"_Are you kidding this is the best news I heard since you said yes to marrying me. I can not wait to be a dad."_

"_I'm glad your happy because I have known for a month now and trying to keep it from you was hard. I love you Daniel!"_

"_I love you too.." He put a hand on her stomach and looked down and said "And I love you too." _


End file.
